


it's daytime but i can see the moon

by promonstera



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promonstera/pseuds/promonstera
Summary: Takes place immediately after S5E6. Richard comforts Jared after the traumatic deconstruction of Fiona.





	it's daytime but i can see the moon

Perhaps it was because he was a little touch-starved at the moment. The feeling of Richard’s hand on his bicep as he escorted him out of Fiona’s birthplace and now, it seemed, her resting place, tingled and sent shocks down to his core. He felt both freezing and completely on fire. He really shouldn't be feeling this way, but ever since they moved into the new office space and hired more employees than they had initially planned on, he hadn't really found the time to go out and engage socially. And by engage socially, he means sex. So it’d been a while and now Richard is touching him and yes, he does do that from time to time, but goodness does it feel good, especially from Richard, the blue-eyed, curly haired genius that he is.

Now back at the office, he hands a mug of carefully brewed tea to Richard.

“Here you go, Richard.”

“Oh, thanks, Jared. How are you feeling?”

“Well, there have been worse experiences in my life, but-” He can feel his eyes begin to water and redden. He can see the concern flood into Richard’s expression. “-to just rip apart something that truly does have life and consciousness and the potential for meaning, it's really quite jarring.” He takes a breath. “But I will recover. Though it may not seem that way, I am not emotionally compromised. Please don't doubt my abilities to serve you and Pied Piper.”

“No, Jared, you don't have to worry about that. It's fine.”

Richard puts down his mug of tea and gets up to stand in front of Jared and silent alarms go off in his head as now both of Richard's wonderful, talented hands are on his shoulders. He thinks Richard is reassuring him, but it's admittedly difficult to concentrate on his words when this is the closest they've come to hugging in quite some time. Jared really should've just tried to give him a hug, a normal Jared thing to do in this instance, but with his recent attempt at suppressing his emotional attachment to Richard, it seems as though his system is overloaded. 

His hands lead his arms up between Richard's and come to rest on either side of his face instead of around his torso, his thumbs resting against his cheekbones and his jawline cupped perfectly by his palms. It all happens both in slow motion and at an absolutely break-neck speed. He's pulling Richard in and he does feel like he's manhandling him a bit, but the feeling of Richard's lips pressed against his is quite possibly better than any other feeling he had previously experienced in his more chaotic than normal life. His eyes are shut now, so he can't see how Richard is reacting to this sudden, but in all honesty inevitable, turn of events. Then, as he dwells on the lack of a physical reaction on Richard’s part, it all crashed back, a wave of guilt and horror hitting his brain with a force one might associate with realizing you just kissed your boss without his consent and also revealed your not-so-well-kept secret crush on him. He had overdosed, gone too far. 

“Oh my god, Richard! I am so sorry! I ca-” And then, as quickly as he had pulled back from the other man and took a few steps backward, Richard took a few steps forward and, much like Jared had done to him just seconds prior, though with inarguably more ferocity, grabbed the sides of his face and smashed their mouths together. 

Jared gasped and moaned, a little unable to wrap his mind around the fact that though he had just kissed Richard Hendricks, Richard Hendricks was now kissing him. He slid his hands over Richard's as he slid his tongue into Richard's mouth, the two sucking on each other in a way that would have been borderline gruesome to someone had they been walking by Richard's glass-walled office. Richard pushed Jared against the said glass wall, rattling the room, and slotted a leg between his. His upper thigh pushed into Jared’s crotch, causing a cacophony of moans to be unleashed from his COO’s delicious mouth. 

Jared let go of Richard's hands and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Richard moved his hands down to his sides. He cries out as Richard breaks away from him, but groans as he moves his lips across his jaw and down his throat. “Richard!” he gasps. He can feel the other man grin against his skin, his teeth pressing down hard, and it excites him. This is a Richard he only occasionally has the privilege of witnessing and it's intoxicating.

Then, much to Jared's undoubted surprise, Richard drops to his knees in front of his perfectly pleated khakis and scrambles to unzip them. Upon succession, he presses his nose against Jared's now prominent bulge, licking his underwear in a way that absolutely blows Jared's mind. Richard pulls back and peels away the fabric, seeking the prize inside. Jared's cock, of noticeable size and stature in his humble opinion, springs up, not unlike its owner's own attitude towards Richard. He seizes the object in question with a confidence that has Jared moaning to no end and flattens his tongue against the leaking tip. At this point, Jared has lost all control of his vocal cords and is wailing like some sort of sexually unhinged banshee. Richard begins sucking on Jared's dick with a talent he did not expect him to have. “Oh, God, Richard!” Jared moans. Weakened by Richard's ministrations, and let's be honest, Richard's general presence, Jared's knees begin to shake and bend, his legs threatening to collapse at any moment. Richard swallows around Jared and Jared falls, knees buckling and coming down on the office floor a bit hard. It takes him a moment to realize he'd just came, seeing Richard grinning at him and he wipes a few stripes of cum from his cheek. “Oh, Richard! I'm so sorry!” He moves to fetch a tissue from Richard's desk, but finds himself grasped by the hair and pulled forward into Richard's lips. God, he could taste himself on Richard's tongue. They part with a wet smack that has Jared feeling like he could do the whole thing again very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for months after I watched S5E6. They really teased the ship this season. Talk about queerbaiting. Anyway, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
